


Erui

by trekqueen



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien, The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekqueen/pseuds/trekqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years away fighting in the continuing War of Wrath, Gil-Galad returns to a now grown Elrond left behind on the Isle of Balar. An entry for the Slashy Santa: Ardor in August challenge and the request was from Oshun. Thanks to Rhapsody for the beta!</p><p>***There's a longer more thorough story to compile this with other ideas that was completed for NaNoWriMo '09. After it is beta'd it will be posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erui

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I make nothing financially off of my work. The characters and world belong to Tolkien.

The sky was aflame with the last rays of the sunset and the dark skies to the east were quickly approaching. Elrond the Peredhel stood along the ramparts watching the last approaching boats and ferries crossing the bay to the Isle of Balar. A great company was returning from the front lines and, from what he could hear of the chants and horns blowing, the High King had finally returned.

"Another battle won and a step closer to the end of the reign that has blighted that of our forefathers'," Elros said, quietly approaching his brother to stand beside him and share the view.

"Yet, some time ago you thought it all would have been for naught," Elrond added.

Elros scoffed and kicked his boot against the stone of the wall, and then said, "I am always grateful for the grace of the Valar in choosing to join us in our war. Though, I would not have minded dying in battle for our freedom … that is if we would have been permitted at that time."

"Our cousin is High King and has many more concerns to attend to rather than worry himself about two young kinsmen who wish to do take up swords alongside the other soldiers," Elrond explained. "If he were to fall, we are what is left of our kin. Ereinion wishes us to remain safe."

"You always so ready justify his actions and decisions without even knowing his thoughts," Elros shook his head slowly with a sigh. "He tells us little of his plans, let alone those regarding us. We were born of great houses, Eldar and Men, and are not like the Eldar who are the same age as we. You and I both can hold our own with a weapon and are counted among the full-grown of our other kindred."

"His love for us is great and I shall not begrudge his decisions for that reason," Elrond retorted. "It seems that you have forgotten that our cousin too, is of our great houses."

"Maglor and Maedhros did not bring us here to let their lessons or tutelage be lost without continuance of training. They knew the truth of what was to come, which is here now," Elros said as he gestured to the embarking troops at the pier. "They wanted our common cousin to show us the way, not hiding in fear cowering behind stone. If it was not for the Valar, these walls would not have kept us safe long."

"You do not know that for certain," Elrond replied, keeping his temper calm. "Ereinion knows well what they did, too. His intentions are good and we should respect them."

Elros let out a loud exhale and shifted his cloak around his frame before speaking, "I would if he had been here to speak with us about it instead of being away in the battles for five winters thus far."

Knowing his brother was aware of what words would finally wear down his stoic appearance, Elrond turned to him to say exactly what Elros was waiting for him to concede.

"If it will please you then, brother, we can seek audience with our cousin in the morn to ask his blessing to take up arms at his side and maybe to receive it," Elrond said wistfully.

"That it would," Elros accepted, his mouth showed a thin line without any pleasure, but the mirth in his eyes that mirrored his brother's told how he felt.

"Let us be off now," Elrond cut off their conversation and made for the stairway. "We should join Lord Cirdan in welcoming the High King in his return."

"Of course. It would be seen rude if we did not and I would not like it to see our cousin being displeased with us," Elros commented.

Together in silence, the brothers walked from the walls toward the main hall. Many were rushing down the avenues to greet the returning forces, men and elves alike with faces alive and bright despite the darkness. Elrond and Elros passed to the large, wooden doors leading inside where they continued down corridors unhindered by passersby. Eventually they made it to their destination where Cirdan, lord of the isle and foster-father of Gil-Galad, stood by with an array of the courtiers and servants.

"Ah, how good of you both to make it so quickly. Your kinsman will be pleased to see you in his welcoming home," Cirdan greeted them.

"I certainly hope so," Elros whispered to his brother while they handed off their cloaks to the nearest chamberlain. "Or else you may be utterly sore at his lack of enthusiasm and love that you espouse so much."

Elrond did not respond to his brother, knowing that his twin was not in a mood to cease his teasing. Moments later the trumpets announced the High King's entrance and everyone turned to face the door. Ereinion Gil-Galad walked into the chamber with a flourish of following courtiers and ladies, his metal armor shining in the torchlight and his dark hair gleaming like smooth silk. His blue eyes swept over the gathered people until they fell upon the Peredhil; at first his gaze was intense, then he beamed greatly.

"My cousins! How it gladdens me to see you. You both have grown so much since we last spoke! You are both grown and I still thought of you as children," Gil-Galad grinned. "Cirdan certainly has been seeing to your well-being."

"That I have, with the help of many others," the elder elf added. "We have heard your latest campaign has been very successful."

"By the Valar's great grace it has been," the king nodded. "There is much to speak about in the morn, including what I have in mind for Masters Elrond and Elros. While waging war, I have had much time to think about your lessons and education in the arts; thus, I have come to a few options that I have discussed with my fellow captains and advisors in the field."

"If you do not mind my imposition, your grace, could you tell us what it is you have in mind?" Elros spoke up quickly and paused to motion towards Elrond. "My brother and I were just recently having such a discussion and he was quite eager to hear your thoughts."

Pursing his lips in annoyance at his brother's words, Elrond saw the slight warning stare from Cirdan for speaking out of turn. He then observed Gil-Galad's glance move between them thoughtfully and rest on himself heavily for a few moments. However the Peredhel did not turn away his own gaze. Eventually the king nodded and clasped them both on their shoulders with his heavy hands.

"Do not feel you are imposing on me," Gil-Galad finally said. "You both deserve my answer after my long absence and without being at your side. Meet with me and Cirdan in my chambers in two hours, we shall have a late supper together and our talk you have been looking forward to as of late."

"Thank you, sire," the brothers said in unison and bowed their heads respectfully.

As Elrond raised his head again, he watched as Gil-Galad took Cirdan by the arm. Both turned in the direction of a nearby corridor to leave the audience chamber. Elros pulled him close and leaned in to speak in his ear again.

"I will meet with you before our meal. I have a few matters to attend to first," he said.

Elros moved off and Elrond did not miss the sparkling gleam in his eyes or the reddened cheeks of a nearby lady, a well-known maiden from a noble household of Men. His brother had been smitten with the young woman over the last season and had taken to spending many nights away from their rooms. Elrond sighed, and then hurried after his cousin who had disappeared around a corner.

The hallway was quiet except for a few murmurs wandering down the twists and turns of the stone corridors. Elrond quickened his pace and took the path into the palace towards Gil-Galad's chambers. He arrived just as he saw Cirdan bid Gil-Galad farewell until the meal, but the lord stopped Elrond before he went further.

"During our next tutoring we may have to attend to proper discourse and propriety when in court," Cirdan warned. "I had thought the both of you had learned such decorum already."

"Yes, my lord," Elrond said, his eyes downcast at first, then met his mentor's gaze "I will keep that in mind."

With a nod, Cirdan walked away and Elrond sighed deeply. It was then he saw how Gil-Galad still stood in front of his door having watched all what had transpired merely seconds ago. Feeling a wave of disappointment and shame washing over him, Elrond gave a polite nod and turned to leave.

"Cousin, do join me," Gil-Galad called out to him. "Had you wanted to speak with me? Do not let Cirdan overwhelm you."

"Only if you wish it, my king," Elrond offered. "I had hoped to explain my brother's request. We did not mean to be discourteous to you in front of the court."

"You made no offense," Gil-Galad assured him and led him inside his chambers. "Cirdan may seem intense, but he means well. However, if you continue to call me by my titles in private rather than like one of your kin by name, then you may just as well hurt my good thoughts of you now!"

Elrond's thoughts flailed. How could he have already made another mistake and not schooled his tongue? He paused, holding his breath when Gil-Galad chuckled. His kinsman put his arm around his shoulders, leading him through the sitting room and the doorway to the sleeping chamber.

"Aiya, do not trouble yourself so much! Why do you worry yourself so, Elrond?" Gil-Galad asked. "Do I scare you so thusly?"

"No, no. Not at all, sir… um, Gil-Galad," Elrond tripped on his words. "I simply want to follow all instruction in courtly behavior that I have been taught and live up to what you shall expect of me."

The Peredhel observed how his cousin tossed aside his cloak and unbuckled his belt with the sword inside its sheath onto a nearby chair. The intricate design, the beauty of the metalwork, and the fabric all seemed to make the weapon and cover a piece of art. Elrond let his fingers run down the markings and writing that told of the history of the Eldar, their family line.

"I do not hold you to expectations, Elrond," Gil-Galad began as he started to unbuckle his armor. "I only hope you have aspirations and dreams of your own to live up to in this life. I wish for you and your brother to be happy. Please, help me with my armor. It seems my squire has already seen himself off to the excitement and glory of the night for our return."

Carefully, Elrond reached around his kinsman to unlock the last latches and buckles that he could not reach on his own. Suddenly he noticed how he now nearly stood eye-to-eye with the king, no longer looking upward into his face as he did when Gil-Galad had left them years before. The musty smell of battle and dirt wafted past Elrond's nose and it mingled with the strong odor of the forest through which the king and his soldiers had traveled. Beneath it all, however, Elrond still could make out the smooth, unique scent that was Gil-Galad's and it touched memories of old when Elrond had been younger.

"Elros seems insistent to join my ranks, are you as well?" Gil-Galad asked, catching his cousin's gaze upon noticing how the younger elf studied the intricacies and designs of the armor. "If so, I can order two sets of armor like this for you both."

"That is a very generous gift," Elrond answered. "I am certain Elros would be appreciative like myself."

Trying not to seem distracted, Elrond continued with his task and lifted the breastplate over Gil-Galad's head, then the chain mail followed next, and he took care of placing both out of the way. His cousin had already begun removing his arm braces when Elrond turned back to him and started to work on untying his tunic layer.

"Yet, you do not answer my first question," Gil-Galad smiled, not able to see Elrond as his charge moved around behind him.

Elrond sighed and replied, "Elros is indeed anxious to join our companions from Valinor in ridding this land of the Dark Lord and all who follow him."

"And what of yourself?" Gil-Galad needled as he attempted to look over his shoulder.

"I, too, wish to be by your side," Elrond said softly, his breath catching with the sight before him.

As he had pulled the last piece of cloth away, Elrond saw that bruises and sores marred Gil-Galad's skin where blows must have fallen or the armor had not always sat comfortably. As his cousin removed the rest of the tunic, Elrond noticed old and new scars alike ripping the once smooth and untouched flesh. He could not help but reach out and trace with his fingers along the sloping muscles of Gil-Galad's back, feeling the lumps and ridges of the injuries.

"What is it?" Gil-Galad asked, turning to face Elrond. "Have you not seen worse before during your apprenticeship with the healers?"

"That I have," Elrond said. "However, I… did not expect to see such on yourself."

"War is a harsh reality, cousin," Gil-Galad replied. "Even those of us who lead will be dealt our own share of hurts before it is over."

"Ah, if we had only been there to help…" Elrond thought aloud and gritted his teeth before he shook his head in disbelief.

"What would that have accomplished?" Gil-Galad said softly, taking Elrond's face gently in his hands. "I would not see my young kinsmen killed while attempting to protect me. That, I do not need, believe me."

"Then why now do you bestow us with this opportunity?" Elrond asked, staring into the blue eyes like the sea.

"Neither of you need protecting any longer, I see that now," Gil-Galad smiled sadly. "What I see before me are no longer the children I had taken in who arrived out of the darkness of the night. I will not be as overwhelmed with worry as I would have been before."

"Though, you still would be?" Elrond inquired further. "Always would I have you in my thoughts. If any ill-harm would come to you even with me by your side, I would not know how to silence my unease due to the love I bear for you."

"It is that same love I bear for you and Elros that had me keep you here so long," Gil-Galad said, searching the storm-gray eyes of the elf in front of him. "I cannot deny you both any longer what is destined for you. It is time you make names for yourselves winning acclaim and honor among our people and that of Men, too. Elrond, you cannot let emotion drive all your actions while in the midst of a fight with the enemy. I have learned to keep myself from focusing on that, you must do so as well."

Elrond turned his eyes away and sighed, "It is much stronger than that. I care not for honor or status as much as you think. I do care about your well-being and your love of me."

Raising his eyes again, Elrond saw how Gil-Galad stared at him quizzically. Knowing that his words did not fully tell the story of his true feelings, Elrond nuzzled against the hand that Gil-Galad still held against his cheek, reveling in their closeness. Then he suddenly felt the need to return the gesture. Reaching out to brush his knuckles against Gil-Galad's face, Elrond closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He heard how his companion took in a sharp inhale at the realization of Elrond's confession. Feeling encouraged by his own actions, Elrond's free arm stretched around Gil-Galad's waist, and Elrond's fingers danced along the dips and curves of muscles then brazenly continued along the skin to the small of the king's back

Escaping the dark beneath his eyelids, Elrond gazed again at Gil-Galad and saw the uncertainty and hesitation. He tried to show how intent he was about his words, not wavering at all this time despite feeling the fear of rejection nipping at his mind and his rapidly beating heart.

"This is not allowed. We cannot have what it is you desire," Gil-Galad at last spoke.

"Decreed by whom?" Elrond countered, feeling courage finally take hold. "That we are family? Our relations are long removed from one another. Unless of course, you do not yearn for me whilst I do you?"

The fear returned at full force when Gil-Galad did not answer Elrond immediately. However, he did not move away or falter. Instead the King leaned closer until their faces were a breath away. Wanting his answer, Elrond tenderly tasted Gil-Galad's lips, drawing upon them softly while his hand on his cheek encouraged him nearer and his hand on the older elf's back drew their bodies closer. Releasing a shaky breath, Elrond shivered at the sensation of having the weight of another against him and hungrily pressed harder into their kiss.

When Gil-Galad suddenly returned with equal fervor, Elrond was taken by surprise at first, but gladly welcomed the swell of joy and elation that fed him with new energy. Hands soon moved like his as Gil-Galad's fingers moved to his neck and guided him with expert affection. A similar embrace encircled Elrond when Gil-Galad wrapped his arm around his waist, having them come as close as two partners could be before going ever further.

Elrond did not mind when Gil-Galad took the lead and he rejoiced when a long-restrained moan escaped his lover's lips. The elder elf's hand that had been along Elrond's neck moved lower, pulling aside the high collar of Elrond's court robes to make way for Gil-Galad's ministrations. Elrond shivered again and voiced his own approval of the nips and suckling at his sensitive skin. He nearly lost all control when he felt Gil-Galad shift his weight into him, the thick bulge in the elf's leggings pressing against his groin. This is what I want, Elrond told himself. No turning back now from what is to happen.

Thinking at first that Gil-Galad must have heard his thoughts, he quickly tossed the possibility aside. Elrond groaned when his partner began to swiftly unlace his robes expertly. Inwardly he cursed himself for having worn the entire courtly garment since it would further prolong their wait to join together; yet, he enjoyed a bit of the fact that they were going through the entire moment as Gil-Galad sought what had been offered to him.

Soon enough Gil-Galad had divested Elrond of his cloak and next followed the outer robes. The possibility that the king had much practice in doing such things passed through Elrond's mind, but he urged it to disappear from his thoughts as they continued their love-play. His partner's hands deftly moved next to Elrond's tunic, swiftly unlacing the ties and unbuttoning his leggings. Realizing that Gil-Galad still had clothing of his own, Elrond began to unbuckle what was left of the armor guards and plating below the waist.

"If you had finished earlier, this would not be so difficult," Gil-Galad huskily chuckled in his ear before nibbling his lobe.

Elrond laughed without restraint and forced himself to step back from his lover for a moment.

"Have the patience for but a moment that I have kept for many years," he replied.

Gil-Galad murmured his mock-annoyance until he let his head roll back while Elrond's hands moved down his exposed chest and sides. Knowing that he could roam wherever he pleased, the Peredhel kissed and licked his way down the muscled torso of Gil-Galad, nuzzling his face against the taut stomach while his hands quickly unclasped the last of the armor. Once the last piece hit the floor, he generously massaged his lover's covered legs on the way back upward, cupping the tightness of Gil-Galad's thighs and lower back.

Fingers brushed through Elrond's hair as Gil-Galad waited patiently for him to continue his duty, but at the same time he seemingly enjoyed what was being done to him. The elf tangled his hands in Elrond's long, dark locks, kneading his neck and head appreciatively. He moaned loudly when Elrond's chin inadvertently brushed against the tip of his length, the leggings still hanging a little loosely around his hips.

Elrond's hands did not shake as he took the final step towards their coupling. With deft moves, the pants fell away from in front of his face to release the full glory of that which had been hidden beneath it. Lightly running his fingertips along the thick arousal, Elrond jumped when it twitched beneath his touch. Gil-Galad's throaty laugh made him chuckle at the silliness of his reaction before, and without hesitation he moved to take it within his mouth. Gil-Galad's movements and breathing changed upon Elrond's decision, hips thrusting forward and hands pressing insistently behind Elrond's head, which forced Gil-Galad's length deeper within his throat.

Knowing of how such things were done, but not feeling familiar with doing it himself, Elrond attempted to draw upon Gil-Galad, his tongue suckling while he moved his head over and back. A couple times his teeth clipped his lover, and a hiss of discomfort followed soon after that. After a few more mistakes, Gil-Galad had Elrond stop, however the elf did not seem to be upset. Instead, Gil-Galad gestured him to rise in front of him again then tucked a wayward strand of hair behind a pointed ear before moving to Elrond's own leggings.

"Lay on the bed," he requested huskily.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Elrond sucked in a deep breath when his leggings pooled around his ankles and Gil-Galad's hand stroked Elrond's arousal. In his utter obedience, Elrond moved away to the bed, kicking off his boots and his leggings onto the floor. He watched Gil-Galad do the same, but it seemed he did it as gracefully as a choreographed dance, not as some typical task. Elrond studied every contour and twist of his lover's body, drinking in how Gil-Galad moved, bent, and stretched. The Peredhel blushed, however, when he realized he was staring while Gil-Galad stood watching him as if he appraised his form.

"Do not feel ashamed," Gil-Galad said and came closer to the bed, crawling suspiciously over the blanket toward Elrond on his hands and knees. "Your own body looks to have been sculpted by the Valar themselves. It is so much like that of the Eldar but that of Men throughout in other ways. I feel honored that you chose me to be the first who can make you come undone in passion."

"How did you know?" Elrond managed to ask, his face reddening again.

"Ssh," Gil-Galad hushed him, holding his body to hover over Elrond's own naked frame. "It is not difficult to see it, but do not worry yourself, I shall teach you much more."

A shudder wracked through Elrond when Gil-Galad lowered himself ever so carefully that their lengths brushed together for the briefest moment. Before he could fully recuperate from the earlier sensation, Elrond hesitated in accepting Gil-Galad covering his mouth with his. Elrond grumbled his displeasure when his partner pulled away, but froze when Gil-Galad's sparkling blue eyes - much like the sunset on the ocean he had seen that day - spoke of his mischief and plans. Elrond threw his head back when Gil-Galad swallowed his arousal completely and drew along it, the elf's tongue teasing and swirling its way along his receptive head. The need to reach his peak raced through Elrond's body, and with effort he struggled to not release himself too soon, for Gil-Galad had hardly started! Stars danced in front of Elrond's eyes and the room seemed to spin, but when Gil-Galad happened to find a particularly intense spot that made Elrond moan loudly, the Peredhel could not keep his control.

Pleasure exploded through every limb and corner of Elrond's body and consciousness. It was when he heard the howl of ecstasy echoing in his ears that he realized it was himself who made that cry. Panting, Elrond finally returned to rational thought and felt how his body was covered in a light sweat. The mattress dipped and Gil-Galad lay on his side next to Elrond, taking the Peredhel's hand and sucking at his long fingers lazily. However, his eyes were still alive with want.

"Thank you," Elrond said between deep breaths to return his pace to normal.

"You are being premature," Gil-Galad said, his free hand tracing the sculpted lines of Elrond's chest. "Unless that is all you were expecting to receive…"

Without pause, Gil-Galad took Elrond's hand that he had been playing with and led it to his length, still hard and not yet sated. He held Elrond's eyes while he showed him how to stroke him, enveloping Elrond's hand while they moved together up and down.

"I am certain you have done this for yourself on occasion," Gil-Galad assumed. "Show me."

Taking a deep breath, Elrond shifted on the mattress and tried hard not break the spell Gil-Galad had made to keep their gazes bound. His lover's eyelids drooped for a moment when Elrond made a particular enticing stroke and his breathing had shortened considerably, but he still held Elrond under his crafty magic.

"Faster."

Not being able to control his own excitement, Elrond felt himself harden at the strange turn their enjoyment had taken. He choked on a moan when Gil-Galad suddenly took his own arousal in his hand and began to mimic his ministrations; yet, he could not blink or tear away from the intense gaze that still kept him in this sensual thrall. He wanted nothing more but to remain locked in their stare, which had become hypnotic to Elrond and he hardly noticed his own arm moving anymore. He only focused on the renewed pleasure growing again, fully aware that this time it was coupled with Gil-Galad's own.

Gil-Galad was the first to break their connection as his eyes shut tightly as he roared his release, his palm and fingers tightening on Elrond's own shaft to bring him to his own end nearly at the same moment. They lay thusly for a few minutes and Elrond felt like sleeping from the sheer exertion. Much to his surprise, he still felt the electric current for more coursing through his body. Eyelids dropping lazily over his vision, Elrond rested for a moment while he saw Gil-Galad wipe Elrond's hand of the spent seed on a nearby cloth then follow with his own limb. However, Elrond looked at him questioningly when Gil-Galad did not clean his length before settling at the foot of the bed.

"Curious of the ways of love-play," Gil-Galad sighed. "I remember when I was that way once, myself. Yet, I think you are more innocent than I was, melindo."

Elrond caught his breath at the endearment and Gil-Galad smiled in return. Just after the moment he had longed for so long, Elrond realized that his lover was appraising him again lovingly, his erection rapidly reoccurring. Comprehending that what they had been building up to was about to occur, Elrond felt his pulse quicken and he shifted his body to face Gil-Galad. The elder's palms slid up Elrond's legs, teasing them apart while he also shifting a palm beneath Elrond's bottom to raise him slightly. Gil-Galad completed his action by placing a small pillow beneath the small of Elrond's back.

The seed of Gil-Galad's first spending still dappled his shaft and he positioned himself between Elrond's legs. The young half-elf instinctively wrapped his knees over Gil-Galad's hips and locked his ankles together. However, he stiffened when the pressure of his lover's arousal pressed at his opening.

"Do not focus on it, watch me and forget the pain that will come," Gil-Galad tried to calm him.

Nodding, Elrond took a deep breath and allowed himself to fall into Gil-Galad's spell again. He hissed through clenched teeth when he felt a slick finger penetrate him and a slight burning followed. Another finger fondled his sac and the sensitive area right between it, then it teased his opening once more, sending a wave of unexpected gratification through him. Through that delight, Elrond did not quite notice when a second finger slipped inside him, but he buckled against Gil-Galad's onslaught when the elf found a particularly intense place within him to rub. Elrond felt as if he was falling asleep yet strangely enough he was quite awake. His eyes drooped closed as he still rode on the tremors and pulses wracking his body. Only when Gil-Galad suddenly removed his fingers and slowly pressed his shaft into him did Elrond react and awoke to this new sensation.

At first, the pain was overwhelming and Elrond felt like retreating, however Gil-Galad held his hip in place, unmoving until the pain appeared to subside for Elrond. He watched as Gil-Galad moved his hips and his whole body moved majestically above Elrond with every plunge.

As the Peredhel's body finally relaxed, he saw how Gil-Galad began to thrust slowly and shallowly to let him become accustomed to the King's girth. Just when Elrond had begun to slow his breathing from the panting, it was Gil-Galad who picked up his rhythm. Out and in again he strode and went deeper with each stroke. Elrond's young, unspoiled body shook from the joining and Elrond started to realise that it took all of Gil-Galad's self-control to not let himself go and have his way, especially with Elrond's inner muscles squeezing his length so tightly. Only when Elrond let out a cry of pure bliss at his climax did he feel Gil-Galad thrust as deeply as he might dare and spilled himself within his willing lover, their voices coming together in a song of joy and ecstasy.

Once the cloudiness of their coupling had drifted from his mind, Elrond found himself embracing Gil-Galad as tightly as possible. Thick sweat covered their naked bodies and their hair lay damp and sticky together. Elrond nuzzled into the crook of Gil-Galad's neck, breathing in his essence while the other elf kissed him slowly along his shoulder and neck.

"You are welcome," Gil-Galad said and laughed when Elrond began to do so as well. "Come, let us wash."

 

* * * * *

"Late again, Elros. Where is your brother?" Cirdan asked.

"I know not," Elros answered, his hair slightly tousled. "He said we would meet here for our meal with the High King."

"Perhaps he is already here," Cirdan thoughtfully considered this option, and then rapped his knuckles on the door.

After a minute the door opened with a flourish, displaying a disheveled but rather worked-up Gil-Galad with a towel wrapped around his lower half. The sound of water in the bathing chamber's washbasin was audible.

"I must have lost track of the time," the High King said. "My apologies, but I will have to reschedule our meeting. Perhaps we can all meet for breakfast instead?"

"That is acceptable," Cirdan answered for both he and Elros; however, the lord did not notice the sudden shock that registered on the Peredhel's face as if a sudden realization had hit him. "Until then."

"In the morn," Gil-Galad smiled and shut the door.

"Now we must find your brother to pass on the information," Cirdan said.

"I believe he already is aware of the change," Elros said, quickly turning away to go down the corridor. "Good night, my lord."

Glossary  
Erui – First  
Melindo – Lover (male)


End file.
